Old Times
by isabeleaharts
Summary: Princess Beatrice lives in the city of Rockton in the castle on the hill, her father, King Andrew, sends her and her brother to deliver a message to one of the other kings. She quickly finds out of her father's plan to marry her off to Prince Peter of Greenleaf and is confused about her feelings, she does not like or even love Prince Peter but she loves her father. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not own the characters only the plot line.)**

_**Old times: Chapter 1**_

She stared out her castle room, the fields and trees that continued for miles, in the very distance she spotted Whiteturn, the next city down from hers. She knows if she looks out the other window, the one that faces town she will see the same old picture. Cobblestone roads, humble houses, compared to the castle that she lived in on the hill.

"Beatrice," I heard my father call up to me, I quickly walked over to him, and curtsied.

"Yes father?" I asks him. Sometimes I wondered would life be different, more exciting if I was a merchant's daughter or a town's person but no, I am the King's daughter and a princess.

"You and Caleb will be escorted by Robert to Whiteturn to deliver this message to King Marcus," He tells me. My father did not trust anyone to take the messages other than us and we were not allowed to go alone. Robert was our guard, just for us and always was the one to escort us.

"Yes father," I reply.

"Caleb is already outside with Robert, you may leave immediately," He tells me, I curtsy again and walk to outside. My long dress flowed behind me, sometimes I hated being a girl, always wearing dress and curtsying, it was annoying. I found Caleb already on his trusty pure black mare, Midnight Sun. Robert stood holding my white gelding, Night Raven. My brother always laughed at the name considering he was white and ravens are black. I sat gracefully side-saddle my horse as Robert jumped onto on of the guard horses. I could see the cold metal revolver in the holster of his pant, he carried it while always on duty.

"Princess Beatrice," Robert greeted me politely, raising his hat above his head. Robert was our best guard, which was surprising considering he was the youngest, only the same age as Caleb and me. I recognized Robert's mare, a light bay she was, as April Moon. I spent all my time while not being watched by my father with all our horses. We had fourteen in total, ten for each of our ten guards but they always changed horses, all of the guards horse were bay or chestnut. Two black horses, one for Caleb and one for my father and two white ones. One of the white ones were obvious Night Raven while the other was Dark Dove which was my mother's horse. My mother died while giving birth to me, my father kept her horse in memory of her. They were all kept in the spacious stables larger than most people's houses.

"Princess Beatrice, Prince Caleb," Someone spoke, every person we passed on the trail was require to greet us formally and kneel down. Most people did not own horses unless they were one of the six royal families, we the Prior's were the royal family of the city named Rockton. King Marcus was the king of Whiteturn, he however had no children only his wife Queen Evelyn. There was also, Princess Shauna, Princess Lynn and Prince Hector of Riverside, Princess Christina of Clouddale, Prince Peter of Greenleaf and finally Prince Will of Stockrun. We all gathered for the Royal Ball last year in Rockton, in our castle.

"The Princess and Prince are asking for access out of the city," Robert tells the gates guard, the guard nods pulling the heavy doors out of the way as we exit the city.

* * *

"Prince Caleb, Princess Beatrice," King Marcus greets, us. I curtsy while Caleb bows to King Marcus, Caleb walks forward handing the letter to the man on the throne.

"Our father has sent us to deliver this letter to you, King Marcus," Caleb tells him, he nods opening the letter and began to read. King Marcus looks up at shock, directly at me.

"Have you read this Princess Beatrice?" He asks me.

"No, King Marcus, I have not," I tell him politely, now curious of what it says. He fold up the paper putting it away before speaking to us again.

"The letter reads that you, in the middle of spring are getting married to Prince Peter," I look up at shock at what the King has said by gathered my composure before speaking.

"I had no idea of my father's plan, King Marcus. I respect my father decision in marrying me off to Prince Peter," I tell King Marcus. I sound almost happy while I know inside I want to kill my father. It is not that Prince Peter is unattractive, it is that he and I do not get along.

"Very well Princess, good luck to you and your king-to-be," King Marcus tells me, I curtsy and Caleb bows once again before we head back out for the hour long journey back to our castle.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_

**(If anyone is confused about the cities and families here they are:**

**Rockton: Andrew, Beatrice, Caleb.  
Whiteturn: Marcus, Evelyn  
Riverside: Lynn, Hector, Shauna  
Clouddale: Christina  
Greenleaf: Peter  
Stockrun: Will**

**Thanks for ****reading.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I do not own the characters of Divergent.)**

_**Old Times: Chapter 2**_

**POV TRIS**

"You are okay with this?" Caleb asks me once we re-enter the safe gates of our castle, Robert seemed to look for the answer as well.

"Father wants me too, so I will," I tell Caleb simply, my brother has known me long enough to know I am not telling the truth.

"That did not answer my question," Once he spoke the words I realized he was right. "Are you okay with marrying Prince Peter?"

"Stop asking please Brother," I tell him politely, he gets annoyed if I say things formally. We all get down from our horses while Robert grabs them for us, he walks them back towards the stables. "Thank you, Robert,"

"Have a nice day, Princess," Robert replies, I am never forced to say thank you to guards or servant but I always do. We head back into the castle finding my father talking to Prince Peter's father, the King of Greenleaf. Caleb and I both stop in our steps, he bows while again I curtsy, we wait for them the address us.

"Son, Daughter you may come from forward," My father speaks to both of us, they both stopped their conversation so we could here what was happening. "Have you heard the news Daughter?" He asks me.

"Yes Father, I have," I tell him, he nods to himself.

"Twenty first of May, in exactly a weeks time, you will be wedded to Prince Peter and soon to be the queen and king of Greenleaf," My father tells me, he pauses before starting again. "Is that not just wonderful?" He exclaims.

"Yes, Father, wonderful," I repeat back to him.

"I think so too, Princess Beatrice," I hear someone speak, the king of Greenleaf steps to the side to reveal his son, Prince Peter. He walks forward, I curtsy while he bows and kisses my hand. I can feel Caleb glaring at him while Prince Peter kisses my hand. "It is nice to meet you again, Princess Beatrice," I do not enjoy everyone calling me Princess, but I have long got over it.

"Yes, nice to see you too, Prince Peter," I say back, he smiles taking my hand before turning back to our father. Our fathers were both standing there with broad smiles across their faces. "Father, where will the wedding take place?" I ask him.

"In Greenleaf Castle of course, the Royal ball will be held at Riverside the day before," My father informs me. I have seven days, seven days until I become the Queen of Greenleaf. Being Queen and wedded at sixteen is not unusual but not very common, most Queens are eighteen at the youngest. "You two better bid each other farewell, the next time you see each other is at the ball before your wedding," My father tells me. We do the same as before, bow or curtsy and then he kisses my hand.

"Farewell Prince Peter," I say to him.

"Farewell my Queen to be," He says back, I keep the fake smile on my face as they leave. It is not that I do not like him, he is a very attractive young man but I am young and do not feel like being Queen even before my older brother becomes King.

* * *

I pull the cloak over my head, waiting for the sun to fully set. I was not going to run away, just to escape for a day. No one will miss me until tomorrow morning, I will be back by then anyway. I head out in the dark, I feel for the dagger that is lodged in my tall boots, just incase. I want to the gates where the guards look at me strangely.

"Princess," One of them says to me.

"I would prefer you did not mention this to my father unless he asks," I tell them, they nod opening the gates for me. I have as much authority over them as my father and they would listen to me. I head down to the outskirts of the city, searching for the house I was looking for, I stopped in front of it, knocking quietly at the door. The door opens revealing Susan, Robert's younger sister. She looks surprised but not because I was there but that I had not visited for so long.

"Princess," She speaks letting me in the door, sitting at the table was Robert, still in his gear from his shift. "What brings us to our house this fine evening?"

"Susan, please stop being so formal. I have come here to talk," I tell them. I have always come to visit them because ever since I met Robert he was never just my guard, I considered him a friend.

"Our mother is not around if you were looking for her," Susan said.

"No I just needed to talk to you and Robert," Robert smiles at his name being said, Susan motions for my to sit down and I do.

"Talk away," Robert tells me.

"My father has arranged to have me wed to Prince Peter. Do not get me wrong, Peter is a attractive young man but I do not want to be wed and Queen at sixteen," I tell Robert, Robert nods at my sentences.

"How long?" Robert asks, I look up at him sadly.

"Six days," I tell him, he looks sadly at me but does not speak anymore.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are a town person stuck in a Princess body," Susan tells me, I smile at that. "Are you going to stop the wedding?"

"I have no say in it, it is all my father. I have only met him three times and it will be five by the time we are married," I tells her.

"You can not do anything?" Robert asks curiously, I shake my head.

"Nothing," I confirm. "Thank you for the talk Robert, Susan. I am sure you will be the one to escort me to the Royal Ball and the wedding," I tell Robert, he nods at that almost sure himself. I leave their house, heading back up to the castle grounds.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	3. Chapter 3

**(All rights go to Veronica Roth, not me!)**

_**Old Times: Chapter 3**_

I look at the reflection in the mirror, Princess Christina smiled from behind me. The white dress had a train that was so long I had the bridesmaids carrying it, this made everything so real, I was getting married. They placed the veil on my intricate designed hair, placing the tiara above it. The dress had a cream almost peach sash across the middle and below the material crinkled creating a wonderful look to it.

"Do you like it Princess Beatrice?" Princess Christina asked me.

"It is beautiful," I say, Princess Lynn and Princess Shauna nodded their heads as well, smiling. They would not be this happy if they were the ones getting married. The three Princess' were my bridesmaids while Prince Hector and Prince Will, were Prince Peter's groomsmen.

"No you are beautiful," Princess Shauna tells me, I smile back at her in a thanks. "No men in the changing room, sorry Prince Caleb," Shauna tells my brother. Caleb comes in anyway, gasping at my dress.

"You look stunning," He tells me. "Are you sure you are going to do this, sister?"

"What do you mean is she going to do this? She is the luckiest girl, marrying and become Queen, Prince Peter is not too bad looking himself," Princess Lynn comments almost bitterly, that comment drove Caleb out of the room. If Lynn wanted to be Queen so badly, she could marry Prince Peter herself.

"It will be a perfect day," Princess Christina told me, she was one of my good friends.

"Are you all ready for the ball tomorrow?" I asked them all, they all seemed to squeal.

"I hope Prince Will will ask me to a waltz," Princess Christina tells us. They talk about the ball as I try to forget about the wedding in only two days.

* * *

"We have arrived Princess," Robert tells me, he opens the door of the carriage and Caleb comes and helps me out.

"Thank you Robert," I say back, he lifts his hat before taking the carriage away. Caleb links arms with me and leads me up the castle stairs, I see Princess Shauna waiting for Caleb. Princess Christina and Prince Will were already ready to enter the ball and they do, I hear the music dim as everyone bows for them. Princess Lynn and her brother Prince Hector go arm in arm down as well.

"Good luck Sister," Caleb says in my ear before turning back the Shauna and leading her down the Royal stairs. I knew that I had to wait for awhile because Prince Peter and I had the make the announcement that we were getting married tomorrow. I snap my head around at the sound of footsteps, I was face to face with Prince Peter. He bows, kissing my hand as I curtsy to him.

"Are you ready, Princess Beatrice?" He asks me.

"Yes, Prince Peter," I respond, as ready as I ever will be, to commit my life to another sixteen year old. He kisses me lightly on the forehead before links arms with me, we step towards the stair. I take a deep breath and so does he and we walk down the stairs together. Everyone stops and moves to kneel for us, I smile at everyone. I see the other Princes' and Princess' standing obediently at the back of the platform. Prince Peter and I step up to the podium, he clears his voice and everyone stands to listen to him.

"I, Prince Peter have an announcement for you all gathered here," He tells everyone, he talks with such confidence. Our finger were interlaced, not in a loving way but almost in a comforting way. He looks to me and I nod at him, we were doing this, together. "Princess Beatrice and I are getting married," The crowd breaks into a soft mummer before they stop to listen to him once again. "Tomorrow at the castle of Greenleaf, I will not only be wed to Princess Beatrice but she will also become my Queen," He tells the crowd. The crowd opens up, leaving a large circle. Prince Peter once again linked his arms with mine and we walked to the circle. The music begins as he takes his hand in mine placing the other on my waist and I put mine on his shoulder. We begin to dance to the music like we were taught to do since we were four. Everyone claps as the others join us in dancing, I have to dance with all the other Princes as well. After all the major events are over, I move to pull away from the crowd, I head out into the back garden of the castle. I stand in front of the fountain, was I really getting married tomorrow to a young man I barely knew? "Making a wish?" Someone asks, I turn to face Prince Peter, we do not bow or curtsy, we did not have to if no one was looking.

"No just thinking," I tell him truthfully. I turn back to the fountain, he places his hands lightly on my hips, almost intimately.

"Is this okay?" He asks me, I do not respond and just nod, he keeps his hand there. "Are we doing this?" He asks me, I was surprise but still stayed emotionless and facing the running water.

"Yes we are," I tell him, it was nice not being so formal with him.

"We barely know each other," He tells me, it was like he thought I did not know.

"We will get to know each other," I remind him, he sighs. "This the life we have, Prince Peter,"

"You can stop calling me Prince Peter, just Peter will do while we are alone," He tells me, I nod. "Princess,"

"Beatrice," I correct him.

"Beatrice, since we did not do this formal," I hear shuffling and I turn to face him, he is on one knee before me. "Beatrice Prior, will you marry me?" He asks, I know I do not want to but we both do not have a choice.

"Yes, Peter," I tell him, he softly pushes the ring on to my finger and I look at the ring with a large diamond on it.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	4. Chapter 4

**(I do not own Divergent, all rights to Veronica Roth.)**

_**Old Times: Chapter 4**_

"Thank you," Peter replies to my answer. We did not really hug but we were close enough when he kisses me again on the forehead. "I will leave you to your thoughts," He tells me. He walks back towards the party leaving me alone in the castle gardens once again. I hear footsteps once again, expecting to see Caleb or Peter again but I come face to face with someone I have never seen before.

"Who are you?" I growl at the strange man, he just smiles.

"I saw your exchange with the Prince, you will very helpful to us," He tells me, what is he talking about?

"If I scream guards will come running," I remind to man, he just laughs.

"Then I will have to make sure you don't scream then," He tells me, I feel a cloth up again my face and I feel my eyes droop down and I was plunged into darkness.

* * *

I awoke to a dark room, it looks like a cellar or basement of a small house. I try to move, finding my arms bound and a cloth in my mouth. I try to cry out or break the bounds, nothing happen.

"You cannot get out of them," The same man as before tells me, he walks into the light so I can see him this time. Long greasy hair, dark eyes, he was not much older than myself. "Now what I need is the combination to the safe in your castle," I know what he is talking about, the safe, the one that holds all my fathers gold. "Now if you don't tell me, I know very effectively how to use a knife to torture you," He tells me, to prove his point he twirls a knife in his hand. He put the blade to my face, cutting open the gag he made. "Tell me the code," He commands, I glare back at him.

"Go to hell," I hiss back, I have never used words like that to someone before. He smiles and quickly slices the blade across my check, I feel the blood pool and run down my cheek.

"I told you, I will torture you until you tell me," He whispers.

"At least if you are going to torture me, can I know your name?" I ask him, trying to buy myself some time.

"Eric, but that is not important right now. What is the code?" He asks, I smile at him slyly. He slides the blade across my exposed shoulder, it stung a lot but I did not cry out or scream. "I told you, tell me now and spare yourself some pain,"

"Like I would tell you," I tell him, he growls at me as he leans forward in my face.

"Have it your way," He hisses, he pull his face away and plunged the knife deep into my left hand. I screamed in pain, he pulled the knife out and laughs. I feel my head got dizzy as dark spots appear in my vision. I fall was again back into the darkness of my own mind.

* * *

"The Princess is awake again," I hear the same man comment again. I do not know how long I had been asleep for each time but I was not getting to my own wedding anytime soon. I look at my hands, still bound in front of me, the left was bandaged up tight where the knife had cut into my hand. "Did you like the pain because I have plenty of that?" He asks me slyly coming towards me.

"It was great," I say sarcastically.

"A sarcastic Princess, you see something new every day," Eric comments again. He is still playing with the knife in his hands. "You ready to tell me the code?" He asks, I just laugh at him. He places his hand over my left hand and pushes his thumb into the wound from under the bandage. I scream, my scream turns into a groan when he twists his thumb in the open skin. He pulls his thumb out and my groan turns into a soft whimper of pain, I could hold out, until someone finds me.

"Is that the best you got Eric?" I spit at him, he just smiles.

"Tell me the code," He commands me, I shake my head again. This time he holds the knife up and again enters it into my palm this time on my right hand. I scream in the intense pain that rockets up my arm, this time I do not faint but I am awake, barely. I scream until he pulls the knife out, my scream fades. I could feel my face contorted with pain, someone would find me. Right? "I could do this all day Princess, you however will not last past the week, give up now," He tells me, I laugh at his words.

"I, do not give up or give in, to anyone," I hiss back at him, he circles around me and stands behind my so I can no longer see him.

"Acting tough? Well you know who will not be as tough, your King when he finds out you are dead, or maybe when I go and torture him," Eric spat at me, my muscle contracted. "That got your attention," He comments. He could not get to Peter, and he will not kill me at least not until I give him the code.

"You touch him and I promise you someone will kill you," I growl back at the man I could no longer see.

"The Princess protecting the Prince, the tables have turned," Eric told me, chuckling to himself. The pain in my hand was growing, I could not stay awake much longer. "If you gave me the codes, it would all go away,"

"I am not going to, you are just going to kill me anyway," I remind him.

"If you give me the codes I promise to give you a painless death, quick an easy. If you do not, I will torture you until I accidentally let you bleed out but that will be a long, long time," Eric seems to promise me, he moves to the front of me again, kneeling in front of me. "Now I am going to ask you again right before you faint from pain, what is the code to your father's safe?"

"Let me bleed out because I will never tell you," I hiss, he lifts both his thumbs to show me what he was going to do, I move backwards but he sticks both of his thumbs into the open wounds. Twisting his thumbs and blood begins to pour out of the wounds, I scream until I thought my throat was going to burn, all I heard when I once again fainted was the sounds of my own screams.

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Isabele A Harts_**

**_(Hope you like this story, let make this clear she does not love Peter, but she likes him and cares about him as a friend.)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Name is not Veronica Roth therefore do not own Divergent, hope you like it.)**

_**Old Times: Chapter 6**_

"You know this would be a lot easy if you stop fainting," I awoke to the same voice of Eric. Both my hands were now wrapped up but I could not move them without a burst of pain.

"Yes, that is what would make this easier," I hiss, he laughs not nicely of course but tauntingly.

"You know the question, now tell me the answer," He commands, I just smile innocently.

"I do not know it," I tell him, he slaps me across the face.

"Liar, I know you do," Eric spits at me, I smirk at him. "Tell me now,"

"No," I tell him, I was never going to give in. This time he jumped on top of me, pinning me to the floor. "Getting impatient Eric?" I taunt him. He stabs the knife in my arm below my elbow. My screams fill the room, the pain seared my arm before I even recovered from the pain he asked again.

"What is the code?" He growls, his face so close to mine. I was sure I was still screaming and he laughed at my pain.

"Never," I hissed between screams. Then he takes his knife and stabs in the same spot on the other arm, the screaming never stops. I somehow do not faint and Eric jumps out off me and leaves the room, alone I was for once. It last less than a minute before he appeared again, with bandages, he had to keep me alive somehow. I know I was whimpering like a sick puppy to myself.

"I can only fix it if I undo the bounds, do not bother trying to get away because I promise you there is no where to go," He tells me, this is the softest his voice has ever been. He cuts the bounds off, he takes my left arm softly. I was surprise at his gentle touch, he take a swab and cleaned the deep wounds, I hissed softly with pain.

"Why are doing this?" I said as I hiss in pain again. "You could just wait until I was asleep to do this," He face seems to soften for a second before hardening again.

"I do not want to torture people, I did not choose this life for myself. My boss Max is the one who puts these plans together, I have to comply or he kills me and trust me he would find me," Eric tells me, almost whispering. He takes the bandages and tightly wraps the wounds he himself created, he does the same with the other arm.

"How long until I die?" I ask Eric, he looks into my eyes

"You are a strong girl but if you do not give in, which even the strongest men do he will make me kill you by the end of the week maybe longer," Eric tells me, he grabs something from his bag before tossing it to me. I caught it barely with one of my injured hand making me cry out in pain, it was an apple. "Eat it," Eric tells me. I take no time to bite into it, I finish it within the minute and I toss the core back to him and he places it back in his bag. "Sleep, in the morning we are back to the beginning," He never left the room, but I moved so I was leaned up against the wall and fell into sleep praying the next days torture never comes.

* * *

"Wake up Princess," I hear Eric call, he was back to his bitter tone. "Max needs those code, it would be great if you told him," Eric told me, twirling the knife in his fingers.

"Sorry, I can not," I remind Eric, he advances towards me with the knife. This time he surprises me by shoving the knife straight into my thigh, this pain was worse than all the others. I scream so loud and long that my ears begin to burn, the scream fades when my throat burns. Then I hear shouting and yelling, those were not mine.

"They are back," Eric comments, he moves towards the door. I stand shakily and when he passes me, I grab his knife off him, pointing it at his neck. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs as the door bangs open, I throw the knife and it sticks into Eric's shoulder, I know it would not kill him and I counted on it. "You are here," Eric gasps, I turn to face the young man at the door.

"Come with us," He tells me, he takes one look at Eric. I try to walk but the new wound burning, the pain was too strong and I was about to floor before the other guy catches me with his arms and he carries some of my weight and I hobble out of the room. We ascend up the stairs in a small cabin-like house, we head outside where two other boys were waiting for us. All of Max's men were either dead or bleeding out on the floor, they look at me in confusion. The pain in my leg grew and I fell back into darkness.

* * *

I wake up finding a different one of the three boys sitting in front of me, he had short dark almost black hair but his eyes were the intriguing part. They were a dark blue almost black, it was a contrast from my light blue-grey eyes. "You are awake," He comments, he looks at me strangely as I sit up.

"Who are you?" I ask the strange boy, he look around the same age as Eric.

"Four," He tells me, he seems to notice my confusion. "I got the name from the amount of men I have on my team, well it used to be Four," He adds, the fourth boy must me dead. "You are?" He obviously does not live in the cities if he does not recognize the Princess. I was about to tell him I was Princess Beatrice, but them I thought against it, maybe I could not be treated like a Princess for once.

"Tris," I tells him, he nods before taken my injured arms.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	6. Chapter 6

**(Still do not own Divergent, Sadly.)**

_**Old Times: Chapter 6**_

"How are you still alive?" He gasps at me, while he looked at the four different bandages along my arms. "With Max you should be long dead or given him what he wanted,"

"Eric, he does not want to do what he does," I tell the strange boy that name was Four.

"I know," He replies, he puts his hands on the bandage on my left arm before looking back at me. "Can I?" He asks, I nod. He unravels the bandages slowly, when the final layer is removed it shows a large, deep red wound. He cleans it without speaking to me, his fingers softly brushing my skin making my skin twitch. He does the same with the three other wounds, then stopped to look up at me again. "Is that all of them?" He asks me softly, I shake my head. This one was bad because I had to lift my dress up further to reveal it. I pulled up my dress slowly before the larger wound showed, it look bad like it was beginning to get infected. He cleans this one as well but I had to bend my knee so he could wrap it up.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked him when he was done.

"Where do you need to go?" He asks me, he really did not know who I was.

"Rockton City," I tell him, he looks at me.

"We can but we have no horses and it will take us around four days on foot to get there," I nod, how did I get to that house so quickly.

"Four, we need to get moving, Max is right on our tails," The guys that picked me up from the room said to Four.

"This is Zeke and the other guy is Uriah, Zeke's younger brother," Four tells me, Zeke nods at me and looks down at my dress. I realize my dress is covered in blood and dirt. "This is Tris," Four tells Zeke. Zeke takes his pack off and digs through it before throwing my the content. It was a tight black dress, it would do for now.

"Put it on, you will blend in with us and the setting," Zeke tells me. I awkwardly walk behind a tree and they turn there backs to me as I pull the clean black dress on. I wondered why Zeke had a dress with him but I did not ask him. "Uriah, get over here," Zeke yells at his brother. To be honest all three of the were very attractive young men, Uriah looked closer to my age.

"We are heading up and over the mountain and back towards the cities," Four tell his boys, they both nod at this. "Okay Tris, we all carry guns but we have no extras, too much weight. I have this for you," He tells me pulling out a large crossbow and sheath of arrows. I take it and weight it in my arms, it would have to do. I know how to shoot them from my father, not very Princess-like. I fling them both over my shoulder, I looked like a real bandit now.

"Perfect," Uriah finally spoke. He tossed me a pack that probably held water and other essentials, I threw that over my shoulder placing the crossbow on top. "Look like one of us," Uriah speaks, Zeke and Four still talking about the journey themselves, Uriah just looks at me.

"What?" I ask him.

"Other than you look like a mummy with four bandages and should be dead, you look familiar," He speaks, my muscles tense at that, he knows. "Do you live in the cities?"

"Yes," I reply simply, all of the boy eyes snap to mine now, everyone silent. "Do you?"

"Did, many years ago," Four says almost bitterly.

"Maybe we recognize her from when we were young. I am sure it is nothing," Zeke replies, I almost want to thank him but that would be obvious. "Lets head off," Zeke finally speaks and we do, we just walk north which I know because that is where the mountain. The sounds of our footsteps are the only noises, no one speaks. I have questions burning in to my mind but I try not to ask them, then I blurt them out.

"Who was the fourth member?" I ask finally, they all look at me before Four turns to walk slightly away from us and out of hearing range.

"That is a subject Four does not want to talk about," Zeke comments, we just kept walking never stopping. "But he should be the one to tell you,"

* * *

I walked slowly and quietly, my eyes locked on the target. I had one job, their words ringing in my head, get food. My crossbow in my hands but still not pointing at anything, I circled around my prey. The doe lifts its head, sniffing the air, I freeze. It puts her head down before nibbling at the forest grass again, I raise the bow pointing at the does body. I feel the arrow tense as I hold the trigger, then I let the arrow fly and it stick in the deer. The deer falls dead, I hear footsteps and I pull my knife out meeting with Four's neck.

"Breath, I was coming to help you with the deer," He says, I nod as he walks over and begins to skin the deer. We get as much meat of the animal before heading back to the fire we created. I wondered if Max's team would find us with fire smoke but we were too far away.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_

**(Those of you who ask for Tobias, here it is. Really though I had this planned all along *Evil Laugh*.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(All right to rightful owners, no copyright intended.)**

_**Old Times: Chapter 7**_

We sat at the fire, just eating the deer that I shot. For real meat it was not that bad, better than no food. I was rubbing my hand when I realized the ring was still there, I saw Uriah, Zeke and Four all watching me.

"Is that a ring?" Zeke asks, I nod and their eyes widened at the large diamond, it was rare to have this big of a ring.

"Tris, are you engaged?" Four asks, I look up into all of their eyes, I want to tell them no, I want it to not be true. It is true, I am engaged to a Prince.

"Yes," I tell them simply, they all sigh and look at me.

"We will get you back to your husband-to-be soon, when is you wedding?" Uriah asks.

"What is the date?" I ask them, they realize I have no idea how long I was in that room with Eric

"22nd," Zeke speaks.

"Then it was yesterday," I tell them, they look at me with pity. "It is fine, I just need to get home," Everyone goes silent before I hear Uriah whispering to himself.

"He is a lucky man," He whispers, I look at him and he realizes I heard him. "Lucky to be marrying a girl as beautiful and strong as you," Uriah tells me, I realize he just called me beautiful and I blush.

"Smooth," Zeke scoffs to his younger brother, Uriah just glares at him. No one speaks for while but they do not pry anymore into my life.

"Uriah, we are far from lucky in the marriage," I tell Uriah before walking off leaving them very confused, I walk to where they set up somewhere for me too sleep. I set everything up and just sit there, twirling my ring around my finger. Is Peter worried? I am sure he is but not because he loves me but just because he cares about me as a friend like I did when Eric threatened him. My brother is probably trying to kill someone with worry and my father would be sending all his men looking for me. He however would only be looking in the cities and I was far from the cities.

"You are thinking of him," I hear Four comment as he walks in and sits on the ground across from me. I look at him, wondering how he knows. "Twirling your ring because you are nervous, thinking of him is keeping you calm," He says, he is amazing if he can notice that all from just watching for a day. "What did you mean when you said you two are far from lucky?" He asks, I knew it was a bad idea to say anything.

"Nothing," I tell him, he looks at me not convinced.

"You are lying," He states, I avoid his eyes, he will know soon enough. "You don't love him do you?"

"No," I tell Four, he looks at me almost sadly.

"Why are you marrying him?" He asks me, he will never understand.

"I have no choice," I tell him.

"Why?" He asks. Why? Because my father is the king, but I can not tell him.

"I do not want to talk about it," I whisper to Four, he looks undecided on whether to push the subject.

"Does he hit you?" Four asks me, the question shocks me. I know it is common for men to hit their wives but never the queen of course.

"No," I say loudly, Four looks confused on why he brought it up in the first place. "He is a good man. Handsome, nice, sweet and caring," I did not realize I thought all those things about Peter.

"Then why do you not love him?" He questions, he is right. Why do I not love Peter when I say he is such a great man?

"I do not know," I tell Four truthfully, he does not ask me anything else. He leaves after a while leaving me to my own thoughts.

* * *

"Tris, we have to get moving again," Zeke tells me, I nod at them as I pack back up my stuff. I throw the stuff and my crossbow over my shoulder and we head off walking towards the mountain again. We got to an opening in the trees and we had to run one by one across it incase Max's men were right behind us they would have open shots to us. When Zeke ran forwards first there was nothing, then Uriah ran as well and no one was there. Four told me to go and I ran, when I was running the wind was blowing through my ears but I could hear the obvious sounds of a gunshots. I feel someone tackle me from behind and I move to fight but I found it was only Four.

"Quiet, they are here," Four whispers, we hear boots but they seem to pass us and move on, we were safe for now. Four gets off me, pulling to my feet and I brushed myself off, we headed towards the mountain where Zeke and Uriah were waiting. "Close," Four tells them, they nod. We trekked up the mountain, where the trees hid us mostly. We moved quickly, more urgent now that we knew they were this close. When I was walking I heard footsteps, I thought I was imagining things. When suddenly Max's men appeared in front of us, we turn and they were behind us as well, we were cornered. Then I saw the man that must be Max step forward, Four stepped in front of me while Zeke and Uriah were behind.

"Someone is protecting the damsel in distress," He taunts them, they held their guns up but there were at least double the amount of bandits. "Now, now we do not want you to end up like Edward,"

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_

**(Hope you like it. Any suggestions, PM or Review. Thanks.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(My name is not Veronica Roth and therefore do not own Divergent.)**

_**Old Times: Chapter 8**_

Four, Zeke and Uriah stiffen at the mention of Edward, Edward must be the missing one of the four, what happened to him? I felt the crossbow in my hands, the arrow notched into place. I do not think I could kill, but maim or injure, maybe? "You killed him," Zeke yelled at Max.

"Yes, I murdered him," Max said almost laughing at his words. Then I saw someone in the group of men that Max brought, he was signaling to me. It was Eric. His gun was point up but kept twitching towards Max's direction, I watched his face as he mouthed words. The words said, shoot him. If I shot Max would all his men disperse, no probably not but some of them, yes. "All we want is the girl," Max says, my attention returns to the conversation. I smile at Max almost menacingly.

"You can not have her," Uriah hissed, I was proud that this men were protecting me.

"We need her, she has the information we need," Max tells them, they look confused about what I know.

"I will never tell you, I will never break," I told Max, Max just chuckled.

"They all break, eventually," Max sneered at me. Then all the action started as I shoot the arrow into Max's foot, he scream as some of his men moved to attack him. I saw three men run off into the distance, Eric was right but he was not one of them. I saw him not fighting us but fighting one of the other men. Then I felt someone's hands on my throat and pulled me backwards on to my back, as I landed on the hard ground I saw it was Max. I scream but everyone else was fighting of the other men, I had to help myself. "Little Princess it seems your bandit friends do not know who you are," Max hissed, I tried to punch at him but he just pinned my arms down. I struggled against his grip but he was heavy.

"Let me go," I tell Max, he laughs.

"Why would I?" He asks, I turn my head and bit into the soft flesh of his arm, he cried out.

"I will never tell you the code, even if you torture me for the rest of my life," I tell Max.

"No one has that strong of a will, you will break," He sounds like he was promising me.

"Now I will ask once again for you, to let me go," I shout the last four words. Before he has time to answer, I use all my strength to push him away as a gunshot ran through the air. I see it hit his stomach, he was going to bleed out now, I look up to my savior.

"You okay Princess?" Eric asks me as he pulls me up from the ground the others were still fight but clearly winning.

"Thank you Eric," I tell him as I grab my crossbow from the floor, placing it on my back.

"I will never repay you for what I did," Eric says sadly, I was about to tell him that he already did when he crumples to the floor. Blood was pouring from his chest, I turn and Max held a gun before he himself seemed to have died. I press my hands to Eric's wound, he helped me, he could not die. "It is okay Princess, let me die," He says softly, I had blood on my hands and I felt tears down my cheek.

"You already repaid me, just remember that," I tell Eric, I feel his hands go slack from my grip, he was dead. Yes I barely knew Eric and yes he tortured me but in the end I knew he could have stopped me from leaving that building but he did not. "Damn It," I yelled. I stand up still crying but angrily, I see that Four, Zeke and Uriah were standing behind me. The bodies of the men that had beat laid in the grass, so many people, dead.

"Sorry Tris," Four said to me as I passed him to grab the pack that laid on the ground. I grab it, walking off towards the direction that we were heading before. I heard them following me.

* * *

"Tris, we can stop now," I hear Four call to me, I look up to the sky finally noticing the setting sun. After tonight it was just two nights until I would be home. I set up camp quietly with the help of Four, I laid on the ground, willing sleep to come. "Tris," I heard Four call to me. I sat up to see him in front of me.

"Yes?" I ask him, he sits down once again.

"I am sorry about Eric, yes he was not the best man at times but he did not deserve death not at a time like that," Four tells me, I nod at him. I look at Four, he looked beat up from the fight in the woods, his eyes bruised, then I saw a cut along his arm, below the elbow.

"Four, your hurt," I say, he looks down maybe noticing it for the first time.

"It's nothing," He tried to tell me, he winces as I grabbed his arm. I grabbed the bandages, cleaning the wound like he did for me before wrapping his arm up. "It seems like we match now," Four tells me as he laughs. I just smile. He just sits there, watching me rub my fingers and twirl my ring.

"What?" I ask him finally, feeling his eyes burn into my skin. He looks at me quickly, his eyes meeting mine before he kissed me. I surprise even myself when I begin to kiss him back, being a princess you are not allow relationships with someone who is not royal let alone a bandit. I feel myself pull away, Four just looks at me, almost as confused as I felt myself. "Four, I am engaged," I remind him, he sighs as he gets up from the ground.

"Sorry," He says as he gets up and walks away.

**Sincerely**,

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	9. Chapter 9

**(Still do not own Divergent. *Sad Face*)**

_**Old Times: Chapter 9**_

While we walked all I could think about was Four's kiss, he knows I do not love Peter but kissing someone? He did not look at me, avoiding my gazes, he was embarrassed. We continued trekking and was almost reaching the top of the mountain, on the last day we would head down the mountain and towards Stockton. We searched the rock-face for somewhere to set up camp but came up empty handed. I was sent on the task to hunt, again. This was not going to be fun, I hated killing animal but I had to, knowing we could die without food.

"Tris, turn around slowly," I hear Four whisper from in front of me, I spot him behind a tree. I turn slowly and see behind me was a mountain lion, I walked slow backwards to where Four was. I held my crossbow in my hands, now pointing at the lion. I keep walking until I feel myself run into Four's stomach, the lion looks at us before pouncing away and towards a herd of deer.

"That was close," I says to Four but realized he went back to ignoring me. "Can you stop that?" I say to him, he looks me in the eyes this time.

"What?" He asks.

"Ignoring me," I tell him. He walks closer to me now, I just look up at him.

"I kissed an engaged girl, that is enough motive to be embarrassed," He tells me. Then I do something, I kiss him this time. Leaning up, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself to meet him. I feel him kiss back before him pulling away.

"See? Now I kissed a boy while engaged," I tell him. I smirk at his confused face, I felt bad for Peter but it was not like he loved me either. I really did not know what I felt for Four, let alone Peter. I walked away from Four, heading back to the group without any food. Uriah had found a cave in the side of the mountain that was hard enough to get to that there would no predators getting in. I sit next to the fire, warming my hands and my face. I hear Four and Zeke enter the camp and I feel my face heat itself. Four comes and sits next to me, not close but enough that my face was probably red.

"Can I fix your bandages?" He asks me, I looked down at them realizing they were covered in dirt and probably what was Eric's blood. I nod at Four and he takes my hands to unwrap the bandages. Every time his hand brushes mine, my face goes red again. Removing the bandages revealing what is a scabbing knife wound, it was so deep on both sides that I could see my hand bones. I do not know how it does not hurt more than it does. He rewraps all the bandages after cleaning the rags, it was fascinating watching how fast his hands wrapped and unwrapped my wounds. His fingers were long and thin but fast, he looked up at me watching him and smiled, so he was not ignoring me anymore. Zeke and Uriah were pretending to do other things but I could feel their eyes on us, I almost laughed. After Four was complete done, I took his hand and unwrapped his bandaged reveal his deep cut, I clean the bandage and wound before wrapping it back up. Then I just stared at the flames not realizing I was once again touching my ring. I knew that I had feelings for Four but what would I do when I got back to the city, call off the wedding that everyone had been waiting for.

"What are you thinking about?" Four asks me, my eyes adjust to the reality in front of my and not my imagination.

"Everything,"

* * *

We packed up the camp and one by one climbed down the rock-face, I could the city in the distance now, my city. As we moved closer to the ground the less I could see the city. "You will be home soon," Uriah promises me, I wondered to myself did I want to go home? Where everyone bow down to me, Where I am becoming Queen and marrying another sixteen year old? I do not want all that responsibility but I would either do it now or two years down the road, either way I had no choice, accept it. We walked until the sun began to set for another long night. As we set up camp I held on to the fact that this was the last night until I was home. Once again I stared into the large flames, I could feel Four watching me but I ignored him for now. Uriah and Zeke seemed to have moved away perhaps to bed. "Tris?" Four asks me. I look up at him, he face soft.

"Yes?" I reply.

"We cannot go into the city with you," He tells me. What was he talking about?

"Why?" I asked him confused.

"We are bandits for a reason, I will walk you to the gates but that is as far as I can go,"

"I am sure they will let you back in, I promise" Four just looks at me.

"You can not promise me that," He has no idea what I can promise him.

"You can not leave me," I tell Four, he just smiles as he takes my hand.

"You are getting married, I am a bandit. We were never met to be," He tries to tell me, I shake my head he shushes me before I can speak again. "I know this a mistake but I love you Tris," He tells me before heading himself to his bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Still do not own Divergent, sorry.) **

_**Old Times: Chapter 10**_

We approached the city borders as Four words burn into my mind. We walked towards the city I know so well, one my brother will run soon. I hear horse and stop moving to boys do the same, the horse circle us. I look at each horse and each guard, these were my fathers guards. One of them steps forward getting of his horse, he takes off his helmet revealing the face of Robert. He bows like he knows he has to, the confused look of the boys in the back of mind. Robert looks me over very surprise at my tight dress and look.

"The king has called a meeting with you all," Robert tells the boys. I see Four ready to fight them. Robert hands me a cloak and I throw it over my black dress. "Come with us, Princess you are with me," Robert tells them.

"Four, just go with them," I tell Four, he looks up at me his face softened. Robert gets back on his horse and pulled me up behind him, no one will know it is me. I leave the boys getting escorted by the guards as Robert takes me back to the castle. I get off the horse and gets taken by a servant to take a shower and change my dress back to a frizzy, long blue one. I headed quickly back down to the throne room where the three boys are waiting for me and my father waits.

"Daughter, where have you been?" My father asks, sounding very concerned.

"Daughter?" Uriah cries, I send a glare his way and they all fall to their knees in a bow.

"You may stand," My father tells them, this was the normal way to greet the king in his throne room. They all stand.

"Well, Father, in the busyness of our wonderful royal ball a band of bandit kidnapped me, torturing me for the code of your safe," I tell my father, he looks surprise, then noticing the open wounds that I forgot to cover, I place my hand over it. "Then these three bandits by the name of Uriah, Four and Zeke then proceeded to save me from the grasp of the others, then we made our way back to the city only to be stopped by your guards at the gates,"

"Beatrice, your arms," My father says, I see the boys eyes widen at my real name.

"Do not worry about me, father. What is going to happen to the boys?" I ask him.

"They will be rewarded of course and be granted the largest houses in the city," My father tells me. Right then, Peter decided to enter the room along with my brother. I curtsy at Peter and he bows kissing my hand realizing the ring was still on my finger, he smiled.

"Prince, I am sorry I missed our wedding," I begin to tell him, he shakes his head before his eyes resting on the wounds.

"Princess, what happened to your arms?" He asks me sounding very concerned.

"No matter," I tell him trying to shake the subject.

"It is not nothing, Princess, you are hurt," Peter tries to tell me, I pull my hand away from his hands regretting it almost immediately as the hurt expression crossed his face.

"What I was going to say Daughter is that one of your bandit friends will not need the reward," My father tells me, he rising walking to stand in front of Four.

"What do you ever mean Father?" I ask him.

"This one that you say goes by the name is Four is not who he says he is," My father begins, Four begins to look nervous. "He is King Marcus' son," My father tells me. I look up at Four and he sheepishly smiles at me. "Why did you run Prince?" My father asks Four, Four flinches under the mention of Prince.

"I had no intention to ever becoming King and I did not want to disappoint the people. I always believed the life of a bandit was the life for me, King Andrew," Four tells him, you could tell by listening to him he knew exactly how to talk like royalty.

"Spoken like a true royal, Prince. I am sure your father would like to see you again," My father tells Four, Four nod politely. "For now you will allowed to stay in the castle, your friend will be escorted to their new houses, assuming they want to stay," Zeke and Uriah nod at Four and Four answers for them.

"Thank you, King Andrew, they agree to staying in the city, King," Four tells him. The guard come in and the other boy walk away with them, I turn to my father.

"I will take the Prince to his room for now, father," I tell my father, he nod and I walk off with Four closely following me leaving Peter and my brother in the throne room. I enter a room, closing the door behind him. "You are a Prince?" I asks Four angrily.

"I could say the same thing, Princess Beatrice," Four mocked me softly. "You kept the same secret I did,"

"What is your name?" I asked him, he looked at me not answering. "What is your name?" I ask again, he sighs.

"Tobias, Tobias Eaton," He tells me. "Prince is he?"

"Is he the one marrying me? Yes, Prince Peter of Greenleaf," I sigh sitting on the bed of Four, no Tobias' room. "What am I going to do?" I say to Tobias, he sit next to me and I do something strange, I rest my head on his chest and he places his hand on my head.

"Everything will be alright," He tells me soothingly. I hear a knock on the door and I stand as Tobias gets the door. "Prince Peter," Peter bows to Tobias and Tobias does the same.

"May I please talk to the Princess?" Peter asks Tobias.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_

**(For those who were asking for Tobias' POV, sorry but I am not going to, I mostly keep my stories at one POV something only changing it halfway through. Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(All characters belong to Veronica Roth, no copyright intended.)**

_**Old Times: Chapter 11**_

"Of course, Prince," Tobias says to Peter before stepping to the side so I could get out the door. I walked out, Peter bowed and I curtsied, he once again kissed my hand like he always does. I hear Tobias' door click behind me, I walk to my room and Peter follows me. I close the door behind him before turning to him, we did not need anyone over hearing our conversations.

"Sorry about the throne room, I just was not thinking," I tell Peter, he really did look upset when I pulled my hand away.

"No matter," He says, I smile at him and he does too. "Beatrice, are we getting married?" He asks me, he was right are we? I thought about looking into his dark eyes before falling to sit on my bed, my head on my hands.

"I do not know, I really do not," I whisper to Peter, Peter nods before sitting next to me. He does not touch me or talk to me, just sits there. I sigh into my hands, then I feel him twirling my hair in his fingers. It was a small act of intimacy but it was all we could do being royal. I look up at him, his brown eyes sad. "What are we going to do?" I ask Peter. He takes my hand and pulls me softly off the bed.

"We are going to tell your father that we do not want to get married, at least not yet," He tells me, my eyes widen but he just leads me off to the throne room. I see my father and Peter's father waiting for us, Caleb was standing near the wall. We curtsy and bow to the kings before they call on us.

"Prince, Princess have you come to tell us something?" My father asks us. They look happy at the sight of our hands together, that will not keep that smile for much longer. Peter looks at me and I nod, he turn back the the kings.

"The princess and I have decided that, we do not want to get married," Peter tells our father. "At least not now," The kings look to each other before nodding at us.

"We respect that you both had the courage to tell us, we will cancel the wedding until you both are ready," My father tells us, I notice how he still thinks we want to marry each other at all. Caleb steps forward now.

"Father, I know you have been wanting me to marry Princess Shauna but I have found love elsewhere," Caleb tells our father, our father looks shocked once again.

"And who may be the girl that you have found love in?" My father asks, I almost cringe knowing this was not going to be good.

"Susan, the guard Robert's younger sister," Caleb tells my father, my father looks like he is about to faint. "I am sorry Father,"

"No need, son. Bring her here tomorrow and I will meet her, maybe I will change my mind," He tells Caleb. I am surprised, a prince marrying a normal, this will be interesting. Our decisions could change the kings view on marriage, this is big. Peter and I headed back up to my room, before I turn to him. I begin to pull off the ring before he stops me.

"Keep it," He say, pushing the ring back on to my finger.

"Thank you," I say to Peter, he kisses me lightly on the forehead before exiting the room, I watch him leave.

* * *

"Princess," I hear someone call my name from the door, I walk opening the door to find Tobias looking at me. "May I come in?" He asks, I motion that he can and he does. I look at him clothes, he looks like a true prince for once.

"I swear if you call me Princess again," I threaten Tobias, he laughs.

"There is the girl I know," He says.

"Have you heard about my brother?" I ask Tobias, Tobias nods. "He is meant to bring her here today,"

"Yes, I heard, my father is here now, I have to go and see him," Tobias said. "Will you come down with me?"

"Of course," I say. We walk down the stairs together getting met by the face of my father and King Marcus. Tobias bows and I curtsy.

"Prince, where have you been?" His father asks him, stepping forward and circling his son. Tobias look very uncomfortable with his father.

"I told you, I left to become a bandit and you never seemed to want to stop me, Father," Tobias tells his father.

"You are coming back to the castle, your mother will be very thrilled to see you, son," The king continues, Tobias stiffens at the words. I do something I vowed to never do, I spoke back to a king.

"I am sure if the Prince would like to stay in our castle, it may be arranged," I speak quickly.

"Beatrice," My father almost shouts at me. "Talk respectively to the king," I cringe at the words, but I was not going to let that stop me.

"I am sure if you ask the Prince what he wants to do then he can decided," I say to King Marcus, the king just smirks at me.

"Your mother wants to see you, son," King Marcus speaks again to his son, Tobias looks at me and I nod.

"I would rather stay here, like the Princess suggested, sorry Father," He speak to his father, my father glares at me and was about to speak up before King Marcus stops him.

"Do not worry about your daughter, King Andrew, she will learn," He almost growls at me, he slowly left the throne room leaving me with a very unhappy father.

"Prince, you may leave back up to your room, I have to have a word with my daughter," My father tells Tobias bitterly. Tobias looks at me with wide eyes before I nod at him to leave.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_

**(Please PM me for ideas, wedding or no wedding?)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(All rights go to Veronica Roth.)**

_**Old Times: Chapter 13**_

My father turned to look at me once Tobias had left, I stand there innocently look at my father. "What was that, Beatrice? You cannot talk to a king like that,"

"Sorry Father, you say the fear in the Prince's eyes, he did not want to go with his father," I argue with my own father, something I have never done.

"I knew this would happen," My father sighs.

"What?"

"You feel in love with that Prince," My father whispers, I look up at him in shock.

"Of course not Father, I am getting married to Peter one day," I tell my father, he can not know about Tobias. "And if I was, what is wrong with him?"

"He is a bandit," My father protests, I just glare at him once more.

"He is a Prince just like Peter," I argue back.

"Never less you are marrying Peter," My father said finally. Was he using reverse physiology, I had no idea but I am guessing I feel for it.

"Why are you so set on me marrying Peter," I exclaim, I quickly continue. "There is no doubt that he is a good, even great man but why?"

"Why do you not love Peter?" My father asks me, I pause.

"Of course..." I was about to say I do but someone stopped me.

"Princess, do not worry," I hear someone say, I turn to face Peter. I curtsy and he bows, kissing my hand. "You do not have to say that you love me,"

"Prince Peter," I whisper, he shakes his head.

"This is touching but you both are marrying each other," My father commands us, we were going to protest but the doors opened reveal Caleb and Susan. Susan was dressed in a princess worthy dress, Caleb probably stole from me. She curtseys and Caleb bows to our father before taking Susan's hand.

"You must be Susan?" My father asked her, she looked very nervous.

"Yes, King Andrew," She says stuttering over her words.

"My son tells me that you have stolen his love," My father asked her.

"Yes, King, I guess so," Susan tells him, he nods thinking to himself.

"Caleb, do you believe you want to marry Susan Black?" My father asks Caleb, Caleb nods and Susan blushes. "Very well, this is hard for me but I approve,"

"Thank you, Father," Caleb answers.

"She of course can stay in the castle when she wants," My father adds, Caleb nods before bowing to my father and leading Susan up the long staircase. Now my father turns back to me, before once again looking upset. "Now there is you Beatrice, who refuses to marry the man you claim is a great man," Peter looks at me in shock, like I do not think those things about him.

"Father, I know you wanted Caleb to marry Shauna, then why are you letting him marry a commoner and not let me marry whoever I want," I protest, he just looks at me before answering.

"Because Beatrice, you are my only daughter and I want you to be Queen of a kingdom," My father tells me, again with the daughter thing.

"Maybe I never wanted to be a Princess in the first place," I yell at my father before leaving the throne room and headed back up the stairs and instead of going into my room, I head to Tobias' where no one will look for me. He opens the door and looks shocked but let me in without asking why, I sit on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about?" He asks me, I sit still not answering the question. He puts a hand on my back, rubbing circles on it soothingly. I sit there before I hear someone walking around, it was probably Peter looking for me.

"Prince, have you see the Princess?" Peter asks Tobias through the door. Tobias looks at me and I shake my head praying he says no.

"No sorry, I will tell her you are looking for her," Tobias answers, I hear Peter walk away from the door. He turns back to look at me raising his eyebrows. "You better tell me why I lied for you," He is right.

"I told my father I did not want to marry Peter, that convised my father that I am in love with you, thats why I stood up for you. Then he agreed to let Caleb marry Susan and will not let me marry whoever I want, because I am his only daughter and he wants me to become queen," I pause. "I told him I never wanted to be Princess in the first place," Tobias sighed and just smiled. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because, that is exactly what I told my father when I was twelve and left to be a bandit," He laughs at the memory.

"Tobias?" I pause he looks at me. "Is it okay that I call you that?" I ask.

"Yes of course," He replies, he stops rubbing my back at looked at me. "That is not what you were going to ask," He states to me, I sigh.

"No," I pause again and he just waits patiently. "Why did you leave?"

"I told your father, because I never wanted to be a prince let only king and I had no choice being an only child," He says, I know that is not everything.

"I know that is not it," I say quietly, he looks at me in shock that I know. "I am not stupid, Tobias," I say, he sighs. "You can tell me anything,"

"I know," He whispers. "But please not now," He whispers, I nod. I was not going to push the subject.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_

**(Sorry pretty boring chapter, forgive me.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Still do not own Divergent, going to cry, all rights to Veronica Roth.)**

_**Old Times: Chapter 13**_

"Princess, Prince," Robert announces as he opens the door of the carriage. Tobias gets out of the carriage and helps me out as well, we walk to where the stairs are. Caleb has his arms linked around Susan's for their first ever ball Susan looked very calm. Tobias walks over to where Shauna was and they linked arms walking down the stair together, my father 'forced' Tobias to go to the ball with Shauna because Caleb was with Susan. Everyone had already gone down the stairs leaving Peter and I with Caleb and Susan. They smile at us and I smile back.

"After you," Caleb finally speaks to Peter and me. Peter takes my arm and leads me down the stairs slowly, I see Tobias eyes on me as I headed towards the podium once again. Caleb and Susan stood behind us as Peter made an announcement.

"Princess Beatrice and I have decided to delay the wedding until a later date, sorry for the inconvenience," I almost laugh at that, knowing his father wrote the speak it was funny, inconvenience? Who would it inconvenience but us? "Prince Caleb has an announcement as well," Peter states as he moves away with me so Caleb can tell everyone he is the one getting married instead. We have to dance again, first of course with Peter, then Caleb, Hector, Will and Tobias last. Once again I walk out of the ballroom to get away from all the people and dancing. Of course when I hear footsteps I expect it is Peter and it is. He does the same thing as last time, lightly placing his hands on my hips but this time resting his chin on my shoulder while he was standing behind me. If I was to turn my head we would probably be kissing.

"Peter," I breath, I can feel his smile on his lips.

"It is times like this I would not mind marrying you," He tells me, he was right. These touching, meaningful moment were the reason I have not yelled more at my father. "You know you are beautiful, brave, kind, strong, intelligent and of course stunning," He tells me, I feel my face go red and his body moves with a low laugh at my embarrassment.

"You are not too bad yourself, handsome, strong, sweet and intelligent as well," I tell him, we both laugh softly. He lets go of me and I turn to face him. "Are we getting married one day?" I ask him nervously, he places his finger under my chin to make me look up at him.

"I do not know," He whispers, he leans forward and lightly kisses me on the lips. I do not pull away but neither do I kiss him back, all I could do was compare his kiss to the one I shared with Tobias, this no way came close to the other. Peter lightly pulled away, and I turned away from him to hide my embarrassment once again. He just wraps his arms around my waist from behind and this time rests his chin on the other shoulder. We look up at the stars together.

"Do you ever believe you do not want to be king?" I ask him, I know what the answer is but I ask anyway.

"No, I always did," He tells me, the answer not surprising.

"I guess I am on my own with that one," I whisper and smile to my myself. I feel Peter move his head to look behind us.

"Maybe not completely," He whisper quietly before unwrapping his arms and started moving back to the dancing. I do not have to turn to know exactly who was behind us and who is behind us now.

"Tobias," I whisper, he walks and stands right next to me, not looking at me. "How long were you watching us for?"

"Long enough," He comments, not bitterly but not happily either.

"What did you come out to tell me?" I ask him.

"I am going back to Whiteturn, with my father and mother," He tells me, I look at him in shock. I did not expect him to want to go home, let alone willing.

"Okay," I finally answer him, before looking away and back up at the night sky.

"Okay? Is that it?" He asks almost angrily but keeping his tone quiet.

"What am I meant to say Tobias?" I ask him loudly but not loud enough that someone will hear us over the music.

"You are meant to stop me," He whispers, I sigh.

"I am getting married and I have no say in it, you are acting like I am chose this,"

"You did not seem complaining a minute ago,"

"At least if I am going to be marrying someone, I better get to know them first,"

"I am sorry, I know," He says before I leave him standing alone in the garden while I walk back up to the dancing, where I am met by Peter once again. He takes me over for a dance.

"Are you okay?" He whispers so no one can hear us.

"Just fine," I tell him smiling, he seems to buy it.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	14. Chapter 14

**(All rights go to Veronica Roth. Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming!)**

_**Old Times: Chapter 15**_

We waited in the chapel in our castle, I looked around the room. Everyone gathered here just for two people was amazing. I hear the music start and I look towards the door, I see Susan take a step through the door led by her mother rather than her father who is long dead. I smiled at the amazing dress she wore, and I was glad that was not me. The bridesmaid's and groomsmen's are the same as if it was my wedding but of course I was in it. I stood next to Shauna and Lynn, along with Christina at the front. Opposite was of course, Hector, Peter, Tobias and of course Will. Tobias was shocked to be asked to be Caleb's groomsmen but of course he had too, being a prince. I had not seen Tobias since the ball a couple days ago since he left our castle to move back to his. I tuned out the noises of the wedding until the very end.

"Do you, Susan Black, take Caleb Prior, Prince of Stockton to be your husband and your king?" The priest asked her, she took a deep breath before answering with.

"I do," Caleb smiled at her.

"Do you, Caleb Prior, Prince of Stockton take Susan Black to be your wife and your queen?"

"I do,"

"Very well, you may kiss the bride," They ended with, everyone clapped and I winked at my older brother. He smiled and led his wife away from the crowd of onlookers. Peter linked arms as we too walked back away from the chapel and to the escape the crowds in my room. I sat on one of the chairs as Peter did the same, we sighed to ourselves.

"You love the ring," Peter states more than he asks, I look down at myself unknowingly rubbing it, I smiled.

"Yes I do," I told him, he smiled. His smile seemed to light up his whole face.

"I am glad you do," He replies, I look to him before asking the question that has been bothering me all day.

"Do you wish that was us?" I asked him, he looks at me surprised.

"How did you know?" He asks stuttering over his own words, I laugh.

"You glared at Caleb without knowing and when you saw Susan, you closed your eyes like you were imagining me," I tell him.

"You observe me," He states, I blush with embarrassment. "Nothing to be embarrassed about," I remember when I told Tobias that he was observing me too much and he commented about my ring and Peter.

"We better get back to the party," I tell Peter, avoiding the awkwardness. He takes my arm and we head out to the back garden of my castle, where they held the party. I headed quickly to my brother and Susan, wishing them luck before quickly disappearing into the deep garden. I walked to where I normally sit on the bench but instead find someone already there.

"Tris," I hear Tobias call back to me, I walk to sit next to him.

"How did you know it was me?" I ask him, he just looks at me.

"Your footsteps," He comments, like it is the most common thing in the world. "We got to stop meeting like this," He laughs to himself, my eyes were fixed on the skin below his sleeves, there were purple-ish blue bruises along his upper arms. He pulls his sleeves down so they cover it, he looks nervous.

"Tobias, what is that?" I ask him, I try to take his hand but he yanks it away. I look at him putting an angry scowl on my face, he does not give in. I grab his arm as hard as I could and he freeze. "I will pin you down Tobias," I half joke.

"Tris, please," He almost seems to beg me, I look at him confused. "Do not get involved in my life, trust me you do not want to be," He promises me, I raise his sleeves to show a bruise mark of a hand on his arm. He sighs in defeat as I run my hand along it, he winces at my touch.

"Who did this?" I growl at Tobias. He just looks at me in pain and defeat, I glare back. "Tell me who hurt you,"

"Let it go,"

"Not this time Tobias, not this time," I tell him. "You need to tell me,"

"I can not," He whispers, I hear someone behind us, I come face to face with King Marcus.

"King Marcus," I whisper, I realize my hand was still on Tobias and the bruises were showing. "What are you doing here?" I stumbling over my words, realizing I was not being polite. He took a step towards me and I took a step back, we follow this until my back hit the tree behind me. Marcus stood only a footstep away from me, he was so close I could feel his breath.

"What were you doing with my son?" He snarls at me, this was not going well.

"Father, leave her alone," Tobias calls, his father does not take his eye off me.

"Stay out of this Tobias," He says back to his son bitterly. "Now again, What were you doing with my son?"

"Nothing," I barely whisper, I needed to come up with something. "He was showing me a tattoo on his upper arm," I lied, Marcus turns to question his son.

"See this one father," Tobias says, raising up the other sleeve from the one I was looking at to show a tattoo of fire on it. I did not know he had a tattoo, they are rare and quite expensive.

"You both are liars," King Marcus spits, I had an idea now. "Are you cheating on your dear husband to be?" He questions.

"There are only two reasons you would be this interesting in your son and I, firstly you think I am cheating," I pause, Tobias was warning me not too but I had too. "Or you were the on the inflicted the bruises on his arms," I snarl at him.

"How dare you?" King Marcus yelled.

"I have a feeling it was the second one," I slyly say, I see Marcus raise his hand and strike me across the face;

"What do you have to say to me?" He questions again, this time I smile.

"You mean before or after you go to jail for hitting a princess?" I question, he spin on his heel to find himself being watch by half of my father's guard along with my father himself.

"King Andrew, it is not what it looks like," King Marcus begins to explain, I go and stand beside my father and Tobias.

"It looks like you hit my daughter," My father snaps at him, the guard walk behind him and begin to take him away.

"Also looks like you got conned by a girl,"

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_

**(For those who were asking, Peter is not acting he is nice in this story. Sorry if this annoys some people but I personally like Peter but just not for Tris. Please Review/PM on who should be with who, Will, Christina, Shauna, Hector, Lynn, Uriah and Zeke need to date each other but who?)**


	15. Chapter 15

**(Still do not own Divergent.)**

_**Old Times: Chapter 5**_

"King Andrew?" Tobias calls to my father after his father was carried off.

"Yes Prince?" My father turns to talk to Tobias.

"What is going to happen to my father?" He asks not sounding very concerned.

"Stripped of his king title and excelled out of the city," My father answers causally, Tobias looks shocked.

"All for hitting the Princess, once?" Tobias asks confused, I nodded at him. "Then I have the show you something," Tobias tells me and my father. He starts unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt, my father looks at me silently laughing. He takes off his shirt revealing a very muscular chest but across his stomach and back were some old fading scars. They were long going from one end of his back to the other, along with new cuts across his back and his whole back was bruised and discolored. Along with all that I noticed he had tattoos covering his whole back, I would have to ask him later.

"Tobias," I gasp in shock at his injured back, he turns around quickly redoing his shirt and pulling down his sleeves once more. "Did he do that?" I ask Tobias, he just looks at me and that gave me the answer, yes.

"Well, now that, that came out, he will be executed, if you agree of course," My father says to Tobias, Tobias shakes his head.

"No, the first one is okay, he is evil but he is my father," Tobias tell him, he nods and agrees to excel King, ex-king Marcus. My father leaves Tobias and me alone in the garden once again. "Do not think that," He says.

"What?" I ask him.

"You are wondering why I did not tell you," He comments.

"Okay, you are a mind-reader," I exclaim, dramatically throwing up my hands, which made him laugh.

"I could not tell you, I am sorry Tris," He tells me.

"Do not be," I tell him, he smiles.

"Are we meant to call you King Tobias?" I hear Peter interrupt us.

"What?" Tobias asks back.

"Well if your father is excelled, you are king," Peter reminds him, Tobias puts his head in his hands. I knew he never wanted this, especially in this way.

"I am sorry Tobias," I tell him.

"Hey, Beatrice, we got to go," Peter tells me as he holds out his arm to take. "Come on,"

"Sorry Tobias," I call back as I take Peters arm and walked away. I did not want to leave Tobias there but Peter ushered me off, now I was mad at Peter. We walk to the room he uses while in our castle as I quickly turn to him scowling.

* * *

"What was that?" I ask him fiercely, he scowls back.

"You just conned a King out of his title and you are asking me, what was that?" He asks back, stepping towards me.

"King Marcus deserves it, why did you take me away from Tobias? He needs me,"

"You let a King slap you," Peter exclaimed, I just glared into his dark eyes that also held anger.

"And? He is going to jail that was the point, Tobias could not come forward for what his father did to him, I knew," I yell at Peter. "Why is this a big deal?"

"Because I am jealous," Peter yells at me, I freeze. "You do not see it do you?"

"See what?" I ask him, not quietly, he was the one yelling now.

"He is in love with you," He exclaims loudly. "And so am I, I want to get married to you Beatrice. I actually do but you do not and it breaks my heart, I love you," He tells me loudly. Then he leans forward forcing himself on my in a kiss, I stay there my hand on his chest trying to push him away.

"No," I say finally when he lets go of me. He is face is angry, then hurt, then guilty. I take the ring off and place it in his hands, closing his fingers around it. I leave him standing there as I head towards the door.

"I am sorry Beatrice," He yells before I open the door, that does not stop me from swinging the door shut behind me as I walk away. I walked back to the garden again, finding Tobias not sitting there, I sit down on the bench and let the tears fall from my eyes. I do not know why I was actually crying, maybe out of confusion about love or maybe about Peter professing his love to me, I had no idea. I was not mad at him just the way he decided to tell me, he knew my feelings towards him and he chose to anyway knowing my reaction could be overreacting.

"Princess?" Then I see him in front of me, I swear I knew heard him coming.

"Robert? You gave me a heart attack," I said, struggling to get my voice together, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Sorry Princess," He replies, I motion for him to sit down and he does. "What is ever the matter?" He asks concerned, I want to tell him to stop calling me Princess.

"The life of a Princess is not always smooth sailing you know Robert?" I say to him letting a very forced sound laugh leave my lips.

"Of course Princess, I never said it was," He replies smiling weakly at me, I try to smile back but it comes across at a grimace. He never asks me what is wrong, if I wanted he knows I would tell him.

"Your sister is soon to be a Queen," I state to Robert, he smiles back at me.

"Yes, I am glad she found love in your brother, your old brother my younger sister. Almost funny is it Princess?" He says, smiling to himself, I almost laugh, almost.

"Are you still going to be a guard? You and your mother have all the gold in the world now," I remind him, he nods slowly.

"I am sure my mother will stay in our house, for now. I will stay a guard, to protect my sister and you, could never ask for a better job," He remarks, for once forgetting formality. Robert and I hear someone behind us, he jumps up as do I to meet the brown eyes of my father. "King," Robert says bowing to him. He looks at me and then back to Robert, this did not look good.

"Not what it looks like Father, I swear," I tell him, he looks at me. "We were talking,"

"Talking about how you ditched Peter up at the castle, with your ring?" My father roars, I flinch, my father never yells not at me.

"You may leave Robert," I tell him from over my shoulder, bowing before scurrying back to the guard post.

"Come with me Beatrice," He says still very angrily, and I follow him, without a word, towards the castle walls.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_

**(LOVE the reviews, thank you so much.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(Disclaimer: Do not own Divergent, only the computer, sorry.)**

_**Old Times: Chapter 16**_

We walk into the throne room and I am greeted by the faces, of Peter's Father and Mother, the King and Queen of Greenleaf. Peter himself stood behind his parents, an apologetic look on his face. I am sure he did not want his parents involved and neither did I, I saw the angry looks on their faces and I prepared for the speeches to come. My father was furious and I did not dare mess with him, not now, not like this.

"Would you like to explain this, daughter?" My father hissed tossing me something shiny, I caught it, my ring.

"It is my ring that Peter proposed to me with, on the night of my kidnapping," I state, my father flinched at the last word. "And?" I ask him.

"Why is it not on your finger?" My father growled, I was going to respond.

"Because I told her to take it off," Peter said speaking out moving towards me, his parents hurt expression crossed my eyes. "I saw how unhappy she was, I knew I was the cause of it," He lies to my father, I could not let him do this.

"No, he is making that up. I took it off, in a rage. His words, which were true, scared me," I admitted truthfully to my father.

"What did he say Beatrice?" My father finally asked me.

"He said, he loved me," I said turning towards Peter's eyes. "I was not ready to hear that and I admit that I was overreacting in my actions and I am sorry," I say still directed to my father but I was looking at Peter, I move to put the ring back on.

"No," Peter says, loud enough for everyone to hear, everyone is and was shocked. I stop my hand as he lightly pushing it away from my finger. "I know how you feel about this, I can not let you do this, for me," He speaks.

"Peter," I say whispering now. He take it away from me, he takes a chain out of his pocket. Lightly stringing the ring on the chain and fastened it around my neck loosely.

"A sign of my never dying love," He whispers in my ear. "We are not marrying each other, and that is final," Peter announces, they gasp.

"Peter," His mother exclaimed.

"Sorry but she does not love me and I am not letting her do this for her father," He tells me. That is real love, to know when to let go of your true love. He kisses me lightly on the forehead, "I am always here for you Beatrice,"

"I am sorry Peter," I try to tell him, but he shushes me placing his finger on my lips, a smile still playing on his lips as he left the room. His parents quickly followed him as I went upstairs my father too shock to say anything. I see leaning on the barrier, watching the whole throne room play out was none other than Tobias Eaton. He smiled at me and I laughed out of happiness, I did not care as I gave him a huge hug and he twirled me around in a circle.

* * *

"I wish I saw this sooner, you are happy without a care in the world," He whispers to me, a large smiled played on my lips. I had been sitting in his room for awhile now, just smiling to myself. I felt guilty for Peter but he loved me enough to let me go when he knew I did not, I was free. Then he kisses me and my lips parts for his, I leaned further into his kiss, feeling his soft lips on mine. His hand run through my hairs, he kisses my jawline as a moan escaped my lips, a smile appeared on his face. "I love you," He whispers, his lips playfully touching my ear, making me sigh.

"I love you," I tell him, he pulls away. A shocked look appeared on his face, my smile faded. "What?"

"You have never said that before," He whispers, I nod.

"And?" I ask, he smiles and so do I. He takes my hand, pulling on a cloak as I do the same, I knew exactly where we were going. When we appeared a familiar face answered the door of the large house.

"Should I bow down to you two?" He asks laughing as he lets us in.

"Shut it Zeke," Tobias playfully snapped at Zeke, Zeke laughed along with Uriah.

"It is the Four was missed and loved, really Tobias?" Zeke asked still smiling.

"Too weird for you?" Tobias asked chuckling, I realized his hand was still on mine.

"I will stick with Four," Zeke replied nodding, Uriah jumping on to the table letting his feet dangle off.

"Me too," He exclaimed to us. We all laugh and I went to sit next to Uriah on the table as lets my hand slip. I see Uriah watching me, I continue laughing, his brows crinkle in confusion.

"Just cause I am not engaged does not mean you check me out," I hiss laughing at Uriah, Uriah blushes and looks away but I could feel him glance back. We all seemed to sigh at the same time, just looking at each other. I know if was just by chance that these men were the ones to find me, but really I am glad they were the ones to do it. Thinking of my days away from castle and the cities, I wondered if I want to go back. Obviously not to the pain, not to the deaths but to the comfort of three people who did not know who I was. I realized I was rubbing the scars along my arms, each almost exactly equal on each side. The servants always asked me if I wanted a dress that covered them and much to their disappointment I always declined. The scars reminded me that those days have changed me, maybe not for the worse maybe not for the better but changed, made me stronger.

"Tris?" Tobias called to me, I looked up realizing they were all laughing at me, until the saw the concentrated look on my face. "Are you okay?" He asked coming closer to me, he sat on the table next to me lightly putting a hand on my thigh. I know it was only a small gesture and it would mean nothing to Zeke and Uriah but it meant a lot to me.

"Fine, just thinking," I said smiling weakly up at them, Tobias looked concerned but returned to his conversation with the men he knows so well.

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Isabele A Harts**_

**(Love the reviews/followers/favorites. It make my morning when I wake up to the many reviews. Thank you.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**(All rights to Veronica Roth and not me.)**

_**Old Times: Chapter 17**_

"Tobias Eaton, Prince of Whiteturn and son of Marcus Eaton, is hereby announced as King of Whiteturn," The Man announced to the onlooking crowd of people. He paused before placing the plain golden crown of Tobias' head, looking to the crowd before speaking. "If no one objects, Tobias Eaton will become your king," No one speaking all eyes locked on the two men. As the crown landed on Tobias' head the crowd erupted into applause, I just stood there smiling to myself. I saw Tobias search the crowd by each growing second his scowl grew until his eyes met mine. His eyes seemed to brighten, he even seemed to stand taller now that he noticed that I watching. The crown dispersed but I did not, I stayed standing in the courtyard of the castle, we waited until every last person had left the yard except the guards that stood there, half for me half for him. Then we slowly took steps towards each other, our eyes not leaving each other our faces expressionless. When we stood only inches apart until he engulfed me in a crushing hug.

"I missed you," He breathed into my ear, I felt his head against my long hair and he chest rise and fall with breaths. While words were true, they made no sense. It has only been five days since I exposed Marcus as a criminal and four since his wife Evelyn was proved an accomplice. Tobias was given four days to say to goodbye to his bandit life and was now committed to the role as King of Whiteturn. While Tobias showed bitterness at the mention of him becoming King, he showed no sadness at his parent banishment, they deserved it and he knew it. I felt him run his long fingers through my soft hair before pulling away, a smile plastered on his lips.

"I missed you as well," I finally spoke as well. He threw his arm over my shoulder, leading me softly towards the castle doors. I could hear the footsteps of the guards following us. Everywhere we go, I go, I am followed by some of my father's or I guess brother's men with me. I know some of them while now working for my brother will tell my father information about me if he asks. I know he wants to know what is going on between Tobias and me and to be honest I have no idea. Yes we kissed, yes we hugged, yes we told each other we loved each other but we did not act on it. We did not announce to the world that we were together or anything but both of us wanted to stay out of the prying eyes of the commoners.

"Why did you come?" He asked me finally, I looked into his eyes, the ones I could lose myself in.

"Why did you look for me?" I answered his question with a question of my own, he smiled at my playfulness.

"Because I knew you would be here," He smiled, pushing hairs behind my ears and away from my icy eyes.

"Because I knew you would look for me," I answered, he chuckled and so did I. We stood there until someone opened the large doors once again. We were faced with Tobias' new right-hand man, none other than Zeke. Zeke looked at Tobias and then towards me, I blushed with embarrassment and stepped away. Zeke just smiled before kneeling onto his knees, eyes towards the floor.

"Please rise," Tobias spoke, his voice lined with awkwardness towards the formality of the greeting.

"Your duties as new king have already begun, King Tobias," Zeke spoke, Tobias cringed at his name spoken from his oldest friend.

"Of course, Princess," He spoke directed to me now, I smiled.

"I will be leave, my brother will be looking for me," I told him, he nodded formally and I curtsied to him just to watched the annoyed expression on his face. "Farewell, King Tobias," I spoked before leaving the room not seeing his face or eyes. I walked out of the door immediately met by Robert who led me down the stairs and towards our horses. I sat sidesaddle on my horse while Robert jumped onto the horse he was assigned for the day, Nightmare, the lively mare was always right on task.

* * *

I quickly thanked Robert and walked into the throne, my head down heading up to my room when I was stopped. "Where have you been Sister?" My brother stopped me, I silently cursed myself as I turned to face my brother. I curtsied, which still felt strange to do to my own brother. I saw Susan, standing near my brother along with right-hand man, Drew. I never really liked Drew but my brother had the trust of the city on him, so maybe I should.

"No where, for a ride around the city," I said quickly, my brother his eyebrows at me, he always saw through my lies.

"At evening time?" He asked me, I smiled weakly.

"Yes," I repeated quietly, he shook his head.

"Do you want me to ask the guards?" He reminded me, I shook my head knowing they would tell him.

"No, its okay," I told him, he waited for my answer. "I was in Whiteturn," I admitted to Caleb and Drew, they both sighed while Susan stayed smiling at me.

"With Tobias," He stated more than asked. I nodded, Caleb shook his hand disapprovingly, he reminded my more of our father. "Beatrice," He said, using my real name.

"What?" I snapped at him, he looked shocked. "I am not allowed to watch my friends coronation?"

"Friend?" Caleb asked back, his voice calm. I wish I had his skill of keeping his emotions.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_

**(I need help guys, no more ideas.)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(All characters belong to Veronica Roth. Sorry for the wait here is some Tobias/Tris fluff.)**

_**Old Times: Chapter 18**_

I stopped at the door, curtsying at the figure on the seat. He smiled at me, and so did the man beside. It has been a week since Tobias' coronation and a week since I had seen him, I changed that.

"Princess, nice to see you again," Tobias spoke finally, he rose from the throne I am sure he does not like sitting in. I stood there a glare in my eyes as he approached me, his face soft but confused at mine.

"I swear if you call me Princess or Beatrice one more time," I warned him jokingly, he laughed and pulled me into an embrace, I leaned into missing the smell, the feel of him.

"Princess," He whispered in my ear, I growled from my throat and he pulled away, smiling at me. Then I notice Zeke slowly inching away from us, smirked when I looked at him. "Where have you been?" He asks me, I smile up at him.

"My brother," I groaned at him, he laughed.

"You mean the King?" He asked still chuckling to himself. I just sent him a glare which made him quiet, now it was my turn to laugh. "What did he do?" Tobias asked joking concern, I just stopped laughing at frowned at him. "Wait, what did he actually do?" He questioned now actually concerned, I fiddled with my fingers and did not look up at him.

"Nothing," I said, drawing out the g. He frowned at that and waved for his guards to leave the room. He turned to me once again, a scowl appeared on his face.

"Seriously," Tobias said, I looked away from him. "Tris," He almost whined for me to tell him. Then he put his hands on either side of my face, lightly of course and made me look up at him. "Tell me," He says, I shake my head lightly and he pulls my face to his and kisses me. I lost myself in the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck while his dropped to my waist. My lips parted with a gasp as me pulled me closer to him, I forgot everything as our tongues touch. It was like electricity running up my lips, his touch made me crazy. I run my fingers through his now short cut hair, it was soft with the shampoo of a king. When I feel his cold hands on the small of my back it brings me back to reality and pull away. I see his confused look as I looked around for anyone wildly, he smiles. "No one is here," He reassures me. I blush in response which then makes him blush for kissing me in the first place, we both stand there red-face, his hair is disarray.

"Your hair," I point out while laughing, he just runs his hand through it while smiling and it goes back to normal. "Perfect," I commented when he hand fell back to his side. His eyes study mine and I look away nervously, was he going to say anything?

"What did he say to you?" He repeats the question from before the kiss, it seemed so long ago. I sigh and he just raises his eyebrows, I give up.

"He does not approve," I respond to Tobias, Tobias tilts his head to one side confused. "Of this," I says, moving my hand between the both of us.

"This?" He asks pretending to be confused, I can see where this is going. His forehead touches mine, I can feel his hot breath down my neck. "Or of this?" He asks before he leans in a kisses me once again, my lips part but he quickly pulls away, I whine at him. "I think you mean the second one," He comments slyly, before he tried to walk away but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a kiss.

"You are a tease," I whisper in his ear in between kisses. I feel his lips curl upwards in the kiss, I can hear a muffled 'I know' from his mouth. I hear someone clear their throat and I jump backwards away from Tobias. I turn to face the person who made the noise to find none other than Uriah standing at the door, he has a smirk on his face.

"You and Four, I never would have guessed," He chuckled, he was dressed in a guards uniform, must be working for Tobias now. I notice how he says Four unlike his brother who calls him King Tobias.

"That is King Four to you," I playfully growl at him, they both laugh. They are so at ease with each other and not at all fazed by Uriah walking in on us kissing. "I think I am going to go," I say, walking towards the door but Tobias catches my hand.

"No worries, I was going to leave anyway," Uriah says turning towards the door, what had he come for in the first place? He walked away and out the large doors leaving me with Tobias once again. I nervously tapped my foot on the marble floors, and he place his finger under my chin pulling me towards him. He kissed me again and it felt like the first time, magic.

"What if someone sees?" I ask him quietly through kisses.

"No one will," He tells me confidently. "And if they do I do not care," He talks with such confidence, he really believed that. Our kisses were passionate and loving, I could do this all day.

"Tobias, I really have to," I end early as he just pulls me in for another kiss and bites my lip playfully, I whimper. "go," I finally finished my sentence.

"Stay with me," He whispers. Our kisses were long and sweet.

"I will,"

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_

_**(Hope you liked that. Please give me ideas, I do not know if I can continue.)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**(Do not own Divergent, only my boring computer.)**

_**Old Times: Chapter 19**_

I saw someone walk into the throne room, then stopped and bowed. It looked like just a commoner but you could never be sure. "Please rise," Tobias spoke, I know he hated being formal with everyone.

"King, I was told to report to you about expanding my farm fields," He stuttered over his words, some people get very nervous meeting the King and Queens.

"Yes, how much do you think you want to expand by?" Tobias questioned the man.

"Fifteen meters towards the east," The man answers, Tobias nods to himself before answering.

"Fine, Fine," He answers.

"May I ask you a question, King Tobias?" The man says nervously.

"Of course," Tobias replies nicely, the man smiles.

"Is Princess Beatrice, your?" He did not know how to continue but I blushed at the question while Tobias chuckled.

"My girlfriend? No, just friends," Tobias replies, the man nods and finally walks out of the castle. Just friends? I know he has to say that but it made me laugh, friends that kiss and tell that the love each other. Yeah we are just friends. "What are you laughing about?" He chuckles to me, makes me laugh harder. He stands up, and turned towards me who was standing behind his chair. He pokes me in the stomach, I liked this new Tobias.

"Stop," I say between laughs and he just chuckles.

"What was so funny?" He asks again.

"Friends?" I laugh and he smiles as well. "We are just friends,"

"What am I meant to say?" He jokes around, he takes me hand leading me up the stairs.

"I do not know, but friends?" I joke with him, he laughs.

"Do friends do this?" He asks pulling me in for another kiss, I smile on his lips as he breaths down my back. He then kisses my neck, then I push him away and looks around, no one was there. "No one is watching,"

"Be careful Tobias, someone is always watching us," I warn him, he rolls his eyes and opens the door behind him, gesturing me in. I walk in, he closes the door behind me, smiling at me.

"No one will see us," He whispers to me. I just blush at that and he puts his hands on my checks, making me face burn. "I love your blush," He says.

"I think it is stupid," I tell him, he just shakes his head. "Why?"

"Because you are always so brave and selfless but blushing makes you, human," He tells me, I go on my tiptoes to kiss him and he leans down. Our lips connect and it still feels like magic. Then I feel him not kissing as hard as he was this morning and I realize.

"Your tired," I stated, he nods. "Go to sleep,"

"I will sleep on the couch, I am going to get changed," He says, he walks to the bathroom, I know my dress is too long to sleep in but it is not like I can go home now. "Tris," He calls from the bathroom.

"Yes?"

"Use one of my shirts to sleep in, you can not sleep in a dress," He calls out, I do. I grab one of his shirts that is almost like a dress on me and put it on. I lay sideways on his bed snuggling up to the sheets. He walks out from the bathroom, in just shorts and laughs at me laying there.

"What?" I growl playfully at him, he just smiles.

"You are so cute," He laughs, I just frown at him. "I am going to sleep,"

"Okay," He moves towards the couch, but I roll over so I am facing him. As he was going to lay down I grab his hand, he looks at me raising his eyebrows. I pull him lightly towards me, I put my forehead on him when he leans down and he kisses me slowly and softly. "Can I go to bed now Tris?" He asks me softly.

"Yes," I answer but I do not let go on his hand, he smiles a little and sits down on the bed. "Stay," I tell him, he lays down but stays dead still before I embrace him then he wraps his arms around me. I felt his bare back on my fingertips, his hands lightly on my hips.

"Tris," He whispers, I hush him and he relaxes in my arms. I run my fingers on the scars on his back, the ones his father gave him. He sighs and I stop. "No it is fine, it feels nice actually," I continue tracing every line and scar. Then I hear his breathing slow and go even, he was asleep. I rest in his arms and drift off into sleep.

* * *

I awake to the sounds of people yelling in the throne room below, I realize I am in Tobias' castle. I move my hands noticing that Tobias is already gone and the bed is cold. I get up pulling back on the dress I was wearing yesterday and head down stairs.

"I know she is here," I hear someone yell, was that Caleb?

"Yes, she is upstairs, I told you," I hear Tobias explain. I was walking down the stairs slowly when Caleb looked up, his eyes angry. "Calm down," Tobias whispers to my brother, that made my brother mad.

"Beatrice, why did you not come home last night?" Caleb demanded, his voice was loud and angry, I flinched.

"Caleb, please," Tobias reasoned, Caleb shot him a glare before turning back to me.

"Beatrice?" Caleb asks loudly, I finally made it to them and stood beside Tobias.

"I got caught up here with Tobias and decided to just stay the night here, is that a problem?" I added at the end, his face was red with anger.

"A problem? Of course that is a problem," Caleb yells, I notice that no one was around, it must be early. "Did you and him?" He asked me gesturing to Tobias and me.

"What? Sleep together? Of course not Caleb," I begin yelling as well. "Why are you so protective?"

"You are my little sister," He exclaims, Tobias scoffs and Caleb turns to him.

"She is not your little anything," Tobias smirks at Caleb.

"You know what Beatrice? Cut this off," He said looking at Tobias then to me again.

"Or what?" I growl back at Caleb, he can not threaten me.

"You can not come back to Rockton," He threatens, I get glare back at him.

"You can not do that, I am the princess," I remind him, he just laughs.

"I am the King, I can do what ever I want," He reminds me. My glare softens as I realize it was true, he could.

"Fine," I say, Tobias looks at me but I look at the floor, I needed Rockton it was my home. "Lets go home," I tell Caleb, Caleb seems to have calm down and nodded at me. I walk towards the door following him, Tobias grabs my hand. Caleb spins round to face us.

"Beatrice," Tobias says softly. I do not reply pulling my hand out of his, I do not look at him knowing his sad face would make me turn around. I walk to the door and turn to close it seeing Tobias face made me break with sadness.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	20. Chapter 20

**(All rights go to rightful owners. Hope you like that chapter and did not cry too much *Evil Laugh*)**

_**Old Times: Chapter 21**_

"Beatrice?" Caleb called as I sat in my room on the bed with my door locked. It had been a week since Caleb forbid me from seeing Tobias and I was hurt. I was alone in the castle with nothing to do, I stayed in my room only opening the door to the cleaners and cooks to deliver me food, I did not leave. "Beatrice, come on talk to me," Caleb pleaded, I ignored him. "Beatrice stop being unreasonable," I almost laughed, unreasonable? He was the one being unreasonable. "At least open the door," He said quietly, I got up unlocked the door and went and sat back down, he just stood there at the doorway looking at me. "Are you going to leave this room?" He asked me.

"No," I answer under my breath but I am sure he heard. I knew I was being childish but really I did not care, I could do whatever I want but not the one thing I actually wanted, Tobias.

"Come on," My brother tempted me, I did not look up from the ground, I was trying to tune him out. He then kneeled in front of me so he was in my line of sight, I did not move but made sure my eyes did not focus on him. "Look at me," He commanded, more anger in his voice. I looked into his eyes, my expression blank and emotionless. "You can not pine like this over one boy," He said almost to himself, my eyes flashed with anger.

"I can do what ever I want Caleb, but all I want is to spend time with him," I told him softly but anger obvious lacing my words.

"I do not care," He growled. "You are going to get up be normal, walk around the city to show you are actually still alive and you are not going to see the other King,"

"Then I am not getting up," I told him firmly.

"Do not play this game with me Beatrice, you have no legs to stand on," Caleb reminded me, but he was wrong.

"I have plenty," I replied coldly and stayed in the same spot until he finally left.

* * *

"Beatrice?" Someone called, I glanced at the closed door.

"Go away Caleb," I growled at the person I could not see, he chuckled on the other side.

"I would tell him that but I am not him," The voice replied, "Tris?" Tobias was here. I ran to the door quickly unlocking it and like I guessed he was standing behind the oak door. I hugged him pulling him into my room but forgetting to close the door behind is. He laughed and hugged me back, his embrace warm, comforting. He kissed me on the forehead pulling me closer to him. "You would think I was coming back from the dead not coming back after two weeks,"

"You are not the one coming back from the dead," I comment under my breath but he heard me and he was not meant to. He moved so I was arm length away and he could see into my eyes.

"What did you do Tris?" He asked me, concern in his eyes and tone. He looked at me up and down realizing how much weight I had lost from eating just the bare minimal. "Tris," He whispered while making me sit back on the bed, he looked at me with a look that made me what to spill my guts to him. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, exactly nothing," I told him vaguely.

"Do you leave the castle at all?" He asked me.

"Not even my room," I told him, guilt was eating me alive for leaving him there, his expression engraved in my eyelids when I closed my eyes. Each dream I had no matter how sad or happy was about him, every ending was the same one. Him there alone.

"Do not do that to yourself,"

"My brother is doing it to me, at least mentally," I admitted to him. He stroked my cheek with his fingertips, his hands warming my cold skin.

"He does not mean it, he is protecting you," He tried to reason with me, I wanted no part with my brother.

"You were protecting me. From Max's crew, from my brother from Peter, everyone. It was you not him," I whispered he nodded slowly.

"You were the one doing the saving," He whispers, I look at him waiting for him to continue. "From my father," I sigh, it was really nothing, I did it for Tobias.

"I need to know," I whisper, he looks confused. "Do you forgive me for leaving you?"

"Tris, it was not you it was your brother, you have nothing to be sorry for," He tells me, I sigh in relief and he pulls me into a hug. We sat down in each others grip, I played with his hair through my fingers, liking the feel. He rubs his finger on my neck, when he finally lets go of me, I lay down on the bad my head on the pillow. He follows suit not touching me, not too close just there. He runs his fingers through my hair playing with the ends like I did with his, we lay there not speaking.

"Beatrice," I hear a yell, Caleb. I look wildly at Tobias and Tobias looks calm but confused. We get up and start down the stairs towards where the voice came from. "I know he is here," Caleb yells again, he sounds angry, very angry. We stopped in front of a red-faced Caleb. "Why did you enter my castle?" Caleb yells.

"Because I asked him too," Someone speak from behind Caleb, they walk from behind the throne to reveal no other than Susan.


	21. Chapter 21

**(Hope you liked that little twist. I do not own the character Veronica Roth does.)**

_**Old Times: Chapter 21**_

Caleb's face seemed to soften at the words of his wife, _Because I asked him too. _What did she mean by that? Why would she care about Tobias? "Why?" Caleb asked her, much softer than he was speaking to us.

"Do you not care about your sister Caleb?" She asks him much calmer than any of us. "She was not leaving her room, barely eating. That was because of you, Caleb. She told you what she wanted but you refused to give her the one thing she wants," Tobias turns to me, he hand brushing mine.

"What do you want?" He asks me, barely a whisper. Susan smiles at us but answers for me.

"She wants you," Susan tells Tobias, Tobias takes me into a hug, I rest my head on his chest.

"You have me," He whispers quietly enough so that they can not hear us.

"Let go of my sister," Caleb growls at Tobias, Tobias lets go and takes a step back away from me. Susan just frowns at Caleb but does not lose her calmness.

"Caleb, listen to me," Susan says to her husband. "I am your Queen, you always ask me for my opinion and now I am giving it,"

"I will listen," Caleb says quietly. Susan nods at him and at at us before beginning.

"Your sister, needs him. You might not see it but they love each other, depend on each other. You need to let her go," Susan tells my brother, Caleb looks mad. "Let her do what she wants, trust King Tobias like you trust me," She adds softly. Tobias arms were wrapped around my waist and I stayed limp in his arms barely standing.

"I can not let go, I do not trust him," Caleb states, Susan takes his hand wrapping her fingers around.

"Tobias, do you love Beatrice?" Susan asks Tobias, I see Caleb stiffen waiting for the answer. I look up at Tobias, he looks down at me our faces inches apart.

"Yes, I really do," He says just loud enough for them to hear, Susan smiles. "I love you," He says to me this time.

"How Caleb? How do you not see the love between them the trust?" Susan asks. "Even when he was a bandit your sister loved him, when does your sister trust commoners but she did, She loves him, She trust him and you should too," Caleb sighs taking everything in.

"You are right. I am sorry sister for being unreasonable and not taking care of you like I should. I might not trust him but I trust your judgement," He tells me, I nod at him and Tobias kisses my forehead. "You can be together, forgive me?"

"Of course Brother," I say back, he never did mean it. He was always looking out for me, we never had a mother and I joke that he is the mother in the family. Caleb took Susan's hand and led her out of the throne room, they were in love and so were we. I turn back to Tobias, he eyes happy.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, concern lacing his words.

"I feel bad for going with my brother instead of staying with you," I admit, he frowns at me. "I should have stayed, I am sorry,"

"Nothing to be sorry for," He repeats from earlier. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me, a happy and free kiss. "I love you Beatrice Prior,"

"I love you Tobias Eaton," I responded.

* * *

_I fiddled with the veil as I stood waiting, I saw my father. He took my hand, walking slowly towards the crowd of people. I could hear gasps and surprise at the beauty of my dress. I could not see him yet, I wanted to, I really did. I watched my every step, careful not to fall and I did not. Then I saw his face light up with happiness, he was there and I am here. My father let go of my arm and he took it instead, my father nodded to him, telling him it was okay. We turn to the __priest and they begin the words. I said I do at the right time waiting for him to as well. _'You may kiss the bride,' The priest spoke. He turned to me, I looked up into those eyes I love so much. We locked lips quickly and touched our foreheads onto each other.

"I love you Tris," He whispered quietly enough so no one could hear us.

"I love you Tobias," I whispered back.

Then I sat up in my bed, a smile plastered on my face, it was an dream. Not a dream really, an memory. I looked over at the body next to me, my husband sound asleep, his breaths even. I stood from the bed, quickly getting dressed and walked towards the room across the hall. I opened the door quietly, two dark blue eyes looked up at me.

"Bells, you are meant to be asleep," I said to the small girl. She looked up, a frown on her face exactly like the one her father makes. She had the same structure like me, the same face but she had her father's eyes and father's dark brown hair. She was us, together, a reminder of our love. She then crossed her arms at me, a move only me, her mother created. I picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder, she laughed and screamed quietly. I set her back on the bed, trapping her with the soft sheets, she laughed. I kissed her on the head and she closed her eyes, slowly drifted off to sleep. I stood up from the bed, taking a step back. I felt someones arms around me, I looked up seeing the blue eyes, the same ones that just closed in my little girl. Tobias. He smiled at me and at our daughter, we were a family.

"I love you Tris, I love you Bells," Tobias spoke quietly.

"I love you Tobias," I whisper back, his face lit up with a smile. This was us, Tobias Eaton, Beatrice Prior Eaton and finally our little girl, Isabella Eaton.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_

_**(THE END)**_


End file.
